A Disney Descendants version of Romeo and Juliet
by pianomaster3362
Summary: It's exactly what it says it is. Explains how Ben met Mal in the beginning. Will their love last forever, or will it end in tragedy? Rated T just in case.
1. Introduction

**Sorry if you were looking forward to the story I had originally wrote with a similar title, but I decided to take a different approach for the whole story. You can probably skip over the introduction, but it does explain a few things. Ideas from Romeo and Juliet, Disney Descendants, and The Lunar Chronicles.** **Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Romeo and Juliet or Disney Descendants.**

* * *

A long, LONG time ago, the world was filled with villains. These villains, are not ordinary villains. They're DISNEY villains. But, because of how they did terrible things to the disney heroes, they were trapped onto a separated island from Auradon by Fairy Godmother.

This island, is called the Isle of the Lost.

Instead of a magical bridge that hardly anyone can access, only Auradonians can access the bridge to get to the Isle. But unless they have the bridge opener, they can't get back to auradon. Luckily, they do.

But at the Isle, no one is nice. It's filled with the nasty villains that are mean and vicious as ever, and their kids live there too, nasty as ever, because they were raised by their evil parents.

The sun never shines on the isle, and it's always freezing. The villains on the isle of the lost are forced to live off of the mainland's scraps. But they've made the most of it. There are 2 schools on the Isle, Dragon Hall and Serpent Prep, but the difference is that Dragon Hall has people whipped for being nice or not evil. But enough of the Isle.

Auradon is run by King Beast and Queen Belle. The protector of Auradon, of course, is Fairy Godmother. King Beast and Queen Belle have a 16 year old son named Benjamin, Ben for short.

Ben is the crown prince of Auradon, and so his job is to make proclamations to make the entire country a better place. Which, of course, includes the Isle.

Ben has worked his butt off trying to clean up the Isle so that the people live in a cleaner, more safer, environment. Even if they're villains. The Isle should have better food, and a cleaner, warmer, safer, environment, and that is what Ben is working on first.

Prince Ben's coronation to be king is in a week, and there are servants and friends and everyone is trying to help to get ready for it. There's a lot to be done, like how Ben's suit has to be measured, and the ballroom has to be decorated, and everything. Ben's friends are really trying to help, with him being a good friend and all.

First off, there's Jane, daughter of the Fairy Godmother. She's the one who tries to help coordinate everything. Then, there's Lonnie, daughter of Mulan. She's amazing at swordfighting, and is the first girl to be on R.O.A.R., Auradon Prep's fencing team. (Auradon Prep is the school in Auradon, in case you didn't know. =P) Next, there's Aziz, son of Aladdin and Jasmine. He's pretty much Ben's best friend. Lastly, there's Audrey, Ben's snotty girlfriend.

The prep that needs to be done for the coronation will be a big procession, and everything needs to be perfect in order to have a perfect ceremony.

* * *

 **Please review if you have any suggestions or comments of any sort!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Ben walked across the courtyard of Auradon Prep. Mesmerized by his own thoughts, Ben daydreamed of a purple haired girl that was the most beautiful person he ever dreamed of. More so than his girlfriend, Audrey. But the girl he really loved, was the one from his dreams. She had translucent green eyes and, of course, purple hair.

The girl's personality was snotty, yet, understandable. He knew exactly what she was feeling when he looked into her eyes, and could tell when her personality was, really, just an act. Ben wondered when he would get to meet this wonderful girl, if she was truly real, and not just a person from his dreams.

"Hey Ben. Ben." a voice said. Ben immediately came back to his senses when he heard the bells of the voice that was calling his name. "Oh, Audrey. Hi." Ben said. "I just found out that the villains are hosting a party on the Isle at 9pm. What better way to take me out on a first date?" Audrey squealed. "What kind of party?" Ben asked. "A halloween party. What better way to disguise ourselves than a party like this? They'll never know we were intruding." Audrey said. "You're right. After answering most of their demands, it would be a good opportunity to see how those changes have been going for them." Ben said.

As the future king of Auradon, it was/is Ben's job to follow through to the needs of all citizens of Auradon, including the ones on the Isle of the Lost. "Ben, stop thinking about your diplomatic duties and start thinking about having FUN." Audrey scolded. Ben rolled his eyes. "What time did you say the party was?" Ben asked. "9pm." Audrey confirmed. "Good. Gives me enough time to find a costume. And yeah, that would be a great first date. Pick you up at 7, okay?" Ben asked. Ben really didn't want to ruin his one good chance of seeing how the improvements on the isle of the lost were for society. "Okay, I'm so excited to party!" Audrey squealed. "Glad to hear it. We should go find costumes for the party." Ben pointed out. "Ooh, I have so many ideas!" Audrey said, running towards the dorm rooms. Ben chuckled and walked to his castle.

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter's a little short. I prewrote the chapters, so it looked longer on google docs than it does now.**

 **Anyways, please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2. Please enjoy!**

* * *

At 7pm as promised, Ben picked up Audrey and, when they were both ready, entered the Royal Limo and went to the Isle.

Audrey, apparently, was a ninja. She didn't have a mask on, but had heavy makeup. She found plastic samurai swords with its own sheath and was all dressed in black. Audrey even had ninja stars. Fake ones, of course. Ben had to admit, she did a really good job on her costume.

Ben decided to dress up like a pirate. He had a full-on eyepatch, with a plastic sword and sheath, and a full pirate costume and pirate hat. He even added a beard so the Isle kids wouldn't recognize him, but decided against it once they reached the Isle.

"Where did it say the party was?" Ben asked Audrey. "Um...it was...the Evil Queen's palace!" Audrey said, remembering. "Let's go. We have to park the limo first off in a hidden area." Ben said. He parked their vehicle over to an abandoned area covered with trees. Then, Audrey and Ben covered the limo with a tarp. Ben took the car keys and the bridge remote and the two of them went to the Evil Queen's Palace.

At 10pm, when they finally reached and entered the palace, the son of Jafar, named Jay, gives a long speech on how he welcomes everyone and invites them to dance. Immediately Audrey spotten a supercute pirate named Gil. "I'm going to go talk to some of these people, if that's okay." Ben merely nodded before Audrey was lost in the crowd of villains.

But then, a purple haired girl came into Ben's view. She batted her eyelashes-before spotting the prince. She looked frozen in shock before coming back to her senses and strutting over to one of the other villains. This was the girl from his dreams. _I need to find out who she is_. Ben thought.

Ben spotted a pirate and went over and asked her who the purple haired girl was. "As if you didn't know! That's Mal, daughter of Maleficent, the most evil villain kid in Auradon. She's 15, so younger than us, but old enough to date." the pirate said. Ben stared in shock. "Wait, how do you know how old I am?" Ben asked in panic. The pirate shushed him. "I can keep your secret if you promise to never hurt her." she said. " I promise you, I would never do anything to hurt anyone." Ben replied. The pirate girl smiled. "Good. And by the way, my name is Harriet. Harriet Hook." Harriet said. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Ben politely said. "Now, go win the girl!" Harriet urged, shoving Ben towards Mal. "Okay, okay!" Ben shouted as he was pushed all the way to Mal.

When the two were alone, Ben looked into Mal's green eyes. "I never thought I'd get the chance to see you. You know, you're the girl in my dreams. The girl that-" "-gets you, I know, your highness," Mal interrupted. "For some reason, our dreams must have been connected, because I know that you understand me too. But, too well." she giggled. "Maybe we're destined to be together. Maybe the universe chose us to be a couple." Ben said. "But what if...if I don't know what love feels like?" Mal whispered. "Let me show you." Ben whispered back. He leaned in and kissed the purple haired girl. Mal hesitated, but then leaned in to the kiss. "Now do you know what love feels like?" Ben whispered against their lips. "Maybe you can show me again." Mal whispered back. Ben kissed her again.

For the rest of the night, Ben and Mal were inseparable. They loved the same things, laughed at funny stunts that some of the other VKs did, and understood each other. It seemed as though Mal had finally gotten away from her evil side and brought out her nice side.

But meanwhile, as the prince and the purple haired VK were having fun, one VK in particular noticed and recognized Ben hanging out with Mal, and brought it up with Jay.

This villain kid was named Harry Hook, Harriet's older brother. After immediately spotting Ben hanging out with Mal, Harry hurried over to Jay, son of Jafar. "Jay, we have an uninvited guest at our party." "Who?" Jay asked. "Prince Ben. And he's hanging out with Mal." Harry snarled. "It's only a party. Who cares who Mal hangs out with?" Jay asked. Was it really a problem as to who Mal loved? "I care, thief. But only because Anthony Tremaine is going to ask Maleficent for her daughter's hand in marriage." Harry growled. "He's going to ask Mal to marry him?" Jay asked. Harry nodded. The thief chuckled. "Don't you know that Anthony isn't Mal's type? She would never love someone that is that stuck-up and horrible." "And so a prince IS her type? Come on Jay, get to your senses." Harry said. "Stop being such a saucy boy. Mal's been talking about seeing Ben in her dreams lately. That he gets her. Understands her. And the two of them have gotten to know each other, and eventually fell in love with each other." Jay explained. "But that's in her dreams, how do you know if that's even true?" Harry protested. Seriously Jay couldn't think that just because of a dream it all comes true? "I overheard their conversation at the beginning of the party. They somehow connected with each other and had the same dreams. I think it's true love, Harry. You have to accept the fact that Mal's taken." Jay said. "Don't think this isn't over, thief." Harry growled. He stomped away.

Soon, the party came to an end. "Thank you all for coming, and I hope we'll see you again soon at the next annual party! Have a good night." Jay said as people fled the castle.

Meanwhile, Ben and Mal were sitting in a corner, talking. "So you're going to become king in a week?" Mal asked. "Yeah. I've already made some big changes that will help the country, in Auradon, and on the Isle." Ben said. The two stared into each other's eyes. "That explains the yummy food that keeps coming in." Mal grinned. "Yeah. But also the health issues on the Isle as well. I've been working to get those fixed." Ben said. Mal smiled, but then started crying. "Hey, don't cry. What's wrong?" Ben asked. "When will I see you again?" she wailed. "I'll come visit every day if you want. But it'll have to be after school." Ben said. "Really?" Mal asked. "Definitely." Ben said. The two of them smiled. Mal hugged him.

"Ben?" a voice asked. Audrey. "Over here." Ben said. Once Audrey came into view, she said, "I'm sorry, but I have a different boyfriend now. His name is Gil, and he's the sweetest person I've ever met. I hope you understand." "I understand." Ben said. He turned to Mal, who was still hugging him, and kissed her forehead. "In that case, Mal, will you be my girlfriend?" Ben asked. Mal stopped hugging him and smiled. "Yes." she replied. They kissed.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! This one is really short, sorry. As I said before, I prewrote the chapters. But please enjoy!**

* * *

After everyone left the party, and when everyone was in their own home, Anthony Tremaine walked all the way to Maleficent's home, where he went up and knocked on the door. "Who disturbs my slumber?" a booming voice asked. Anthony gulped. "Um, Anthony Tremaine, here to ask Maleficent a question." Anthony said. The door opened. "Yes?" Maleficent asked, a devilish grin on her face. "I came to ask for Mal's hand in marriage." he said. "She's only, what, 15? Isn't that a little, uh, young?" Maleficent smirked. "Just please think about it. I really love her." Anthony said. "Why not marry someone else? I'm sorry, but, Mal really isn't your type." Maleficent said. "What if I ask her in person, and whatever she says, will be the decision?" Anthony asked. "Deal." she smirked. _He doesn't stand a chance._ Maleficent thought. "I'll ask her some other time." Anthony said. "See you then." Maleficent said, waving goodbye.

* * *

 **Again, prewrote the chapters, so I apologize for the short chapters. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Again, sorry for the super-short chapters.**

* * *

It had been a week since the last time Ben saw his new girlfriend. Being busy with school and his kingly duties, after being crowned king, he didn't have any extra time to take trips to the isle. But Audrey did.

Being his ex-girlfriend, Audrey visited the Isle almost every day to see Gil. She had a bridge key that she took to be able to cross the border between Auradon and the Isle of the Lost. Maybe, Ben thought, Audrey could bring Mal to Auradon!

The next day, Audrey brought the purple-haired girl to Auradon. Before Audrey could ask her if she wanted to come to Auradon, Mal tried to force Audrey to take her with the princess. Audrey agreed, but it meant that Gil would want to come along too.

When Ben got out of one of his meetings, he saw that Audrey was waiting outside. "What's up, Audrey?" Ben asked. Audrey smiled. "Oh, just that I brought your girlfriend to Auradon along with Gil." she said. "Really? Where's Mal!" Ben shouted. Audrey grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her dorm room.

She motioned for him to come inside and was immediately attack-hugged by Mal. "You're here!" Ben laughed, hugging her back. "Yeah. I kind of had to force Audrey to take me, it's like you've been busy or something!" Mal said. "I got crowned King of Auradon." Ben said. "Yep, that explains it." Mal said. "I'm going to clear a few hours from my schedule to go on a picnic with you." Ben said. "...a picnic?" Mal asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, it's where you sit outside and eat food, and talk, and have fun." Ben said. "I've...never been on one of those before." Mal said. "You're telling me, that you've never had strawberries before?" Ben asked. "What are strawberries?" Mal asked. "Then you HAVE to go on this picnic now." Ben said, grinning. "What. Are strawberries." Mal asked again. "You'll find out." Ben chuckled.

* * *

 **Please review if you have suggestions or comments! Again, sorry for the short chapters, but it's because I prewrote them.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Anthony Tremaine walked up to Maleficent's house once more, this time in broad daylight. He knocked on the door like he did before, but this time, a goblin answered, saying, "Mistress wants no interruptions. What do you want with her?" Anthony let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I'm here to propose to Mal." he said. The goblin left, and Anthony could hear Maleficent screeching at the goblin to go away.

After a few minutes, Maleficent came up to the door in tears. "Mal's missing!" she wailed. "What do you mean, she's missing? She was here yesterday when I came over." Anthony said.

Harry Hook happened to be passing by when he heard Maleficent declare that Mal disappeared. "She's in Auradon, visiting her boyfriend." he shouted. Maleficent motioned for Harry to come closer. "She's WHERE?" Maleficent raged. Harry gulped. "She's in Auradon, visiting her boyfriend, the King of Auradon." he said. "How would you know?" Anthony snarled. "Because Gil went with her and Aurora's daughter. Audrey, I think her name is." he replied. "Then let's contact the fancy Fairy G. She can bring my Mal back." Maleficent said.

She pounded the end of her scepter on the ground, screeching, "My daughter is in Auradon with that new king of yours. Bring her back NOW or I will do HORRIBLE things to all of the people in Auradon! Please, old friend?" Maleficent fell to her knees weeping. "I'm sorry, just please bring my baby back. She has purple hair, and green eyes, and is dating King Ben." The goblin that was there before escorted Maleficent back inside, slamming the door. They opened it again, saying, "Begone! The mistress wants nothing to do with you children!" before slamming the door again.

* * *

 **Please review if you have suggestions or comments! This was technically for a school project(sorry for not mentioning that before).**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's chapter 6. Please enjoy.**

* * *

When everything was prepared, Ben took Mal's hand and brought her to the enchanted lake. With her eyes covered by Ben's hands, Mal gasped in surprise at the amazing sight of their picnic spot. On dry land, there was a red and white checkered blanket with a large picnic basket under a shady tree. The lake that was right next to it sparkled in the sun. A rock was raised up on one side for a diving board.

"Do you like it?" Ben asked, breaking the silence. Mal smiled. "It's breathtaking." she replied. Ben led her over to the picnic blanket and they sat down. Immediately Ben brought out the strawberries. "Mal, this is a strawberry. You need to try them." he said. Mal hesitated, but took one of the ripe red fruit and bit into it. Her eyes widened and she stuffed another, and another strawberry into her mouth. Ben laughed, taking a jelly doughnut for himself. "Don't eat them all. I'm going to go for a swim." Ben said. He undressed, leaving himself wearing a swimsuit.

As soon as Ben was about to dive into the enchanted lake, Mal squinted her eyes. "Are those little crowns on your shorts?" she yelled. "Maybe!" Ben yelled, plunging into the water below. After 10 minutes of stuffing her face with strawberries once more, Mal got worried. Ben hadn't come up out of the water 10 minutes ago. He could be dead, for all she knew. So Mal did the only thing that she probably could have tried to do. She went into the water to save Ben. But just as soon as she got past the 4 foot mark, she started to drown. Mal couldn't swim. But right when she was about to go under, two arms caught her and pulled her to shore.

"You scared me!" Mal said when she saw who had saved her. "And I saved you." Ben said. "I tried to go in to try and save YOU! You were underwater for 10 whole minutes!" Mal shouted. "And you can't swim? The isle is surrounded with water!" Ben replied, grinning. "There was no one to teach me." Mal said. "So you don't know how to swim, and yet, you still try to go in and save me." Ben said, an admiring look in his eyes. "Yeah." Mal said, staring into his eyes.

At that very moment, Ben kissed her. But the kiss didn't last very long because Fairy Godmother shouted, "Okay, okay, it's time to break it up! Mal shouldn't even be here in Auradon! Time to go, Mal!" Fairy Godmother took ahold of Mal's arm and started pulling her towards the castle. "What? Why!" Ben protested. "Her mother is very worried, and I wouldn't want to get on her bad side. You know, because she's-" "Maleficent, I know." Ben interrupted. "Bye, Ben. I don't know when I'll see you again." Mal said. "Don't say that. We'll see each other soon." Ben replied.

"By the way, Ben, I'm provoking your use of the bridge opener. Consider yourself banished from the Isle of the Lost. Forever." FG said. "What! That's unfair." Ben replied. "You put aside your king duties and did something that wasn't technically a priority for the kingdom. You need to stick to your schedule. Didn't your father teach you anything?" FG asked. "Of course he did. But taking away my privilege for the bridge opener is just a really bad decision." Ben said. "Too late. I'm not changing my mind. Good day, King Ben." FG said, leading Mal back to the Isle.

* * *

 **Please review for a new chapter.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter 7. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Mal arrived back at the Isle around 7 pm. She walked the long way to her mother's house, where she could hear her mother's wailing and Anthony's soothing voice. Mal didn't bother to knock, she decided to just walk inside. "Hey mom, I'm home. Sorry for the panic attack, but I was out with my boyfriend." Mal said. Maleficent stood up and embraced her for 5 seconds before screaming at her. "You're not allowed off the Isle! So WHY IN BLAZES WOULD YOU DECIDE TO GO TO AURADON? AND NOT TELL ANYONE EITHER? YOU'RE GROUNDED, M!" "Fine." Mal grumbled, running up the stairs to her room. "May I…?" Anthony asked Maleficent. "Go ahead." she said, sighing.

As soon as Anthony walked up the stairs, a purple tennis ball whizzed past his face. "Oh, it's you." Mal said as soon as Anthony came into view. "I need to ask you a question. Can I have your honest opinion?" he asked. "Sure." Mal rolled her eyes. "Will you marry me?" Anthony asked. Mal smirked, then burst out laughing. Anthony scowled. "Well, what do you think?" he asked, annoyed. Mal laughed harder. "Fine, then I'm going to go." Anthony said. He stomped down the stairs.

"So?" Maleficent asked. "All she did was laugh when I asked." he explained, scowling. Maleficent then came up with an idea. "Then maybe, we can just force her into marrying you. She has to marry someone, so why not you? I'll announce it to her tomorrow morning." Anthony stared in surprise. "It's a deal." he said. "When do you want the wedding to be?" Maleficent asked. The Tremaine grandson thought for a moment. "How about next week? Just so we can get it over with." he said. "Great. But I won't inform Mal until 2 days before, then. It'll be the most evil thing in the world, but who cares?" Maleficent said. "Yeah. I'll come over once more when the half-point till the wedding comes around to see how my fiancee is doing." Anthony agreed. "Sounds...good." Maleficent smirked. She led the boy to the door. "See you then." She growled, slamming the door right when he stepped out.

Maleficent stood by the door for a moment, thinking. She had just approved of the marriage between Mal and Anthony. "Boy, will this get any better?" she thought, cackling. This would be the most evil thing she'd have ever done. Force-marriage. Well, besides cursing a princess, that is. The thought of her evil past made Maleficent cackle louder.

But what she didn't know was that her daughter loved the Auradon king. And that the evil from her daughter was gone, replaced with that love.

How will things turn out for Mal? Will they get better? Or worse?

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Review for another chapter(but I'll probably write a** **nother one anyways). Again, sorry for the short chapters, I prewrote the chapter on google docs.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8. This chapter includes Kennedy11035's OC Becky and OC Eddie. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Descendants, Romeo and Juliet, Becky, or Eddie.**

* * *

It had been a week since Ben was provoked of his bridge remote privilege. Ben walked the corridors of Auradon Prep. Banished? From the Isle? No. Ben wouldn't accept his punishment, and being the newly crowned king of Auradon, he didn't think anything would stand in his way to get to Mal. But, FG did hold more power than he had. Well, maybe he could talk it over with Jane. But being the daughter of FG, she wouldn't be able to help. Ben sighed. All this thinking was making him tired. But all he could see when he closed his eyes was Mal. The beautiful purplette with sparkling green eyes. Her amazing personality. The understanding girl that understood him, and vice versa. Maybe his R.O.A.R. practice would help clear his mind.

Once Ben reached the fencing team, he immediately got on his mask and sheathed his sword. "Hey, Ben! How's it going?" Aziz asked, slapping the king a high five. "Stressful day. Figured R.O.A.R. might help." he grumbled. "Hear you're going out with an Isle girl. The most feared of them all." Chad, so of Prince Charming, smirked. "Yeah, so? What do you want, Chad?" Ben asked, glaring. "Just some friendly conversation, nothing to worry about." Chad said. "Yeah, right. You're just trying to cause trouble. Is someone jealous that the king has a girlfriend but you don't?" Lonnie teased. Chad glared at her. "Whoa, whoa, ease the tension here! Let's settle this with a fight. Give me my long sword, ho!" Aziz said. "Why don't we just get this practice started?" Ben said, gesturing towards the middle of the gym(or whatever it's called).

"First, let's start off with some pushups. Give me 20! Go!" Everyone, including Ben, did 20 pushups. Then Ben had everyone do their own stretching on their own. Once everyone was done, they had one person after another fence against each other. But then Audrey ran into the room. "Ben!" she screeched. "What is it?" he asked. "Can we speak in private? It's really important." she asked. "Sure. Let's go out into the hall." Ben said.

When they were finally alone in the hall, Audrey had a stern look on her face. "Ben, it's concerning your relationship with Mal." she said. Ben was shocked. "What's wrong with my relationship?" Ben asked. "Well, since the bridge remotes were taken away by FG, Gil had Uma, daughter of Ursula, write me a letter." Audrey said. "What does that have to do with my love life?" Ben asked. "Ben, the letter said that Mal's being forced to marry Anthony Tremaine. The wedding will take place tomorrow." Audrey said. Ben froze in shock. He started trembling, and then his whole body was shaking. But then, everything went dark. Ben had fainted, or really, passed out.

When Ben was still unconscious, Audrey picked up his arms and pulled Ben towards the hospital wing. The nurse that was there, upon immediately seeing the king, helped Audrey carry him to a hospital bed, and then made the unconscious body comfortable on the bed. Audrey was then told to stay with Ben until the nurse was done calling his parents.

10 minutes after the nurse informed Belle and Beast of their son's presence in the hospital wing, Ben's parents arrived with his little sister, Becky. "What happened?" Belle asked the nurse. "This young princess here says that he blacked out." the nurse said. Ben's mother stared in disbelief. "He..blacked out? Why? Did something overwhelm him?" Belle asked. "He blacked out right after I told him something he should know." Audrey calmly explained. "What did you tell him?" Beast asked. "Well, you see, your majesties, Ben's new girlfriend is from the Isle. Her name is Mal. And so, I told Ben as soon as I heard, that Mal's being forced to marry another guy on the Isle." Audrey explained. "WHAT? HE'S DATING AN ISLE GIRL? THAT BOY IS GROUNDED!" Beast roared. "He's already grounded, remember? By the kind fairy godmother. He had his bridge remote privilege taken away." Belle calmly told her husband. "Oh yeah, that's right. Well, I can't even be in the same room as him right now. I'm leaving. Come on, Becky." Beast said. "No, I'm staying with Ben. You can't make me." Becky pouted. "Okay, our little daughter can stay while we deal with Ben's diplomatic duties. Audrey, can you watch Becky for us?" Belle asked. "Of course. I won't let her out of my sight." Audrey said. The couple left.

Becky didn't want to leave Ben's side. She loved her older brother, even though he never spent any time with her anymore. But a wicked thought came to her mind, and it wasn't a good wicked thought. Tears welled up in Becky's eyes. " _No. He can't be gone. Not forever. Ben, wake up. Ben. Wake up. No._ " Becky thought. The tears disappeared from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. "Ben, wake up. Ben! Ben! Please." she cried. But there was no answer. She broke down into a hysterical cry. "Please. Please." she whimpered. Audrey rubbed Becky's arms in a soothing way. "Shhh, it'll be okay. Don't worry. Come on, let's get a snack." Audrey suggested. "Okay." Becky whimpered. Audrey walked with Becky to the cafeteria, where Becky was given a big chocolate brownie. As Becky ate her brownie, Audrey thought of more ways to keep Becky occupied while Ben rested. Maybe she could get Becky to get her mind set off of her brother for a bit.

An hour later, Becky was playing with her friend Eddie, son of Eric and Ariel. They were having so much fun, that Becky forgot all about Ben being in the hospital. Which gave Audrey time to check up on Ben.

When she reached the hospital wing, Ben was still unconscious. "When is he going to wake up?" she asked the nurse. "Oh, probably from one hour to 3 days, tops." the nurse replied. "Okay." Audrey replied.

Leaving the hospital wing, she walked back to where Becky and Eddie were playing. But, they were gone. "Becky!" Audrey yelled. "BECKY!" she yelled louder. "EDDIE! BECKY!" But there was no answer.

* * *

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger! I ran out of ideas for this chapter so that's why it ended this quickly. Please review if you liked the chapter. Chapter 9 will be about Anthony Tremaine and Mal's wedding, just a heads up. I kind of have this whole thing planned out ;)**

 **Please stay tuned for Chapter 9! It will be posted tomorrow or thursday.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi, here is Chapter 9. Please enjoy.**

* * *

The dress came a week after it was ordered. It was white, of course, and was sparkly. Mal absolutely HATED sparkles. The dress was also frilly, and had a beaded belt around the waist. What made Mal want to burn her dress even more was the fact that the dress was strapless. A strapless, sparkly, frilly, beaded, white wedding dress. Mal made a face. How could her mother force her to get married, when she wasn't asked of her opinion? Oh wait, she was. But her response was laughter. Mal thought that Anthony was joking. That's the only reason she laughed. But now she was being forced to marry the boy she didn't love.

Frustrated with her thoughts, Mal decided to walk around the isle. "Who is the wisest person on the isle that can most likely help me?" she thought. The idea hit her like a bullet.

She sprinted all the way to Dragon Hall, and right to Yen Sid's classroom. But Mal heard a familiar voice talking to her teacher, and so she stuck only her head into the classroom doorway.

"I was wondering if you could officiate mine and Mal's wedding." Anthony Tremaine asked. "But I'm not a priest." Yen Sid replied. "I know, but you're the only one close enough to one." he said. "True, true. Fine, I'll officiate the wedding. Now get out of my classroom. I've had enough of you." the teacher said, waving Anthony out the door.

Mal gasped as Anthony came through the door. "Why hello, my bride-to-be. How are you doing? Are you as excited as I am?" he said, smiling. "Uh, yeah, sure. I'm great. Just. Great. How about you?" Mal asked. "I'm great. But I have to go, so bye." he said. "You're the one that started a conversation in the first place and now you're leaving. Okay, sounds good. Bye." Mal muttered. Anthony rolled his eyes and walked away.

Mal took a breath and walked into Yen Sid's classroom. "How are you holding up, Mal? I understand that you don't want to be married to the tremaine boy, am I right?" he asked. "Yes. Exactly. Now, do you have something that can prevent or delay the marriage?" Mal asked. "Hmm, well there's this potion that's right her that you can drink that will put you to sleep in a sleep like death. I'll see if I can contact the king, and then he'll come to kiss you, cause it can only be really cured by true love's kiss. Then you two will run off back to Auradon, happily ever after, bada boom bada bing. By then the wedding will surely have been cancelled. See, great plan. What do you say?" Yen Sid asked. "Yes. I'll take it." Mal said. She snatched the potion from his hands and ran all the way to her bedroom in Maleficent Manor.

Soon came their wedding day, and Mal put on her wedding dress. She then pulled out the potion and drank it, collapsing to the floor into a deathly sleep.

A few minutes later after Mal collapsed, there was thundering steps and then Maleficent screaming, "Nooooooooooo! What has she done? She ruined my most evil plan ever!" Maleficent checked Mal's pulse. "She's...she's...DEAD?!" Maleficent exclaimed. More thundering up steps. "What? Mal's DEAD?" Anthony shouted. "Relax, she's only in a sleep like death. She just needs true love's kiss. She was in so much torment, that she didn't want to get married. Maleficent, you shouldn't have forced a wedding on her." Yen Sid explained. Maleficent scowled. "You're right. Anthony, go kiss Mal so she wakes up." she ordered. "I'm not her true love." Anthony scoffed. "Do. It. Now. We'll never find out unless we try, will we?" she asked. "Fine." he sighed. He leaned down and kissed Mal. But nothing happened. "See, told you." Anthony replied. "Then who do we need to get in order to wake her up, since you know everything?" Maleficent asked. "King Ben." Anthony said. "That's impossible." Maleficent said. "Unless...we could get Gil. He could get his girlfriend Audrey. And then she could get Ben." Anthony said. "Still impossible. How is Gil going to get Audrey?" Maleficent asked. Anthony thought for a moment. "I know! She comes every other day to check up on Gil. Tomorrow is one of those days! I could tell Gil to tell Audrey to get Ben, and so Ben can go and kiss Mal when they arrive, and everything will be great again!" Anthony said. "Perfect." Maleficent said, waiting patiently. "What?" Anthony snapped. "Go on, put your plan into motion." Maleficent said, waving him away. Anthony sighed. "It's not that easy. I have to wait till Gil is at Harry's, and that's hardly ever." Maleficent glared. "Just hunt him down, tell him the news." she said. Anthony started to walk down the stairs, but then stopped. "Go on, go on." Maleficent waved. Anthony sighed, running down the stairs all the way to where Gil always was.

"Gil, my friend. What's up?" Anthony asked once he found Gil. "I'm waiting for Audrey to come back." Gil said, sighing. Anthony took in a deep breath. "Gil, I need to tell you something. And it's not a good thing. You have to tell Audrey this." he said. "What?" Gil asked. Anthony took in another deep breath. "Mal's in a sleep like death." he said. "Mal's...dead?" Gil asked. "No, she's in a heavy sleep, which can only be awakened by true love's kiss. Now when you see Audrey, tell her to go get Ben so that she can be awakened." Anthony explained. Just then a new voice gasped. Anthony spun around, seeing that it was Audrey. "Mal's...asleep? Like how my mother was asleep?" Audrey asked. "Yes. You need to get Ben so that she can be awakened, like now." Anthony said. Audrey frowned. "Well, then we have one little problem. Ben's unconscious. He blacked out when I told him that you and Mal were getting married, and he still hasn't awakened." she said. Anthony's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry, I should have called off the wedding. But it seems as though we've lost. Mal is forever asleep, and so is Ben." he said.

Just then Audrey's phone rang. "Hello?" she asked. "Audrey, I'm awake! I've just woken up! But where are you?" Ben said. "Ben! I'm so glad you're okay! I'm on the isle, because you see, Mal's in a sleep like death right now that can only be broken by true love's kiss. That's you!" she said. "There's no way I'd be able to get over there in time." Ben replied. "I'll come back and get you. Then we can wake Mal and you two can live happily ever after!" she squealed. "Okay, I'll go get ready," Ben said. "See you soon, bye." "Bye." Audrey said, hanging up.

"Aah!" Audrey squealed. "What?" Anthony asked. "Everything is according to plan! Listen, I have to go." Audrey said. "No, I'm not leaving you. Not again." Gil said in a gruff voice. "Gil, it'll only be for awhile." Audrey said. "No, it's either you're not leaving or I'm coming with you." Gil growled. "Okay." Audrey sighed. She took Gil's hand and they both walked away to Auradon.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took me two days to write it. There will only be about 1 or 2 more chapters for this story(I'm sorry, but the story has to end at some point :) ) Please review if you liked the story or have any comments or suggestions.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi, sorry that it took a little longer for me to write this chapter. Suggestions were from Kennedy11035(thank you so much for the ideas).**

 **Becky and Eddie belong to Kennedy11035, not me.**

 **Well, here is the second-to-last chapter of the story! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Once Audrey and Gil reached Auradon, they sprinted all the way to Ben's castle. But he wasn't there. Then they ran all the way to his dorm room. But he wasn't there. It turns out, that Ben was still in the hospital wing, getting dressed and all that in there.

"Are you ready?" Audrey asked. "Yeah, how do I look?" Ben asked. He was wearing a blue suit and tie, like what he wore at his coronation. "Dashing. Now come on, let's go! Damsel in distress? Girlfriend to kiss? Et cetera?" Audrey asked. "Right, right. Let's go!" Ben said. They all ran to the bridge, but Fairy Godmother was waiting for them. "And where do you think you're going? Gil, you're not supposed to be here." she said. "Damsel in distress! Mal is in an endless sleep like death! Can only be awoken with true love's kiss." Ben panted. "He's their only hope, FG! Please, PLEASE let us save her!" Audrey pleaded. Fairy Godmother sighed. "Okay, but only because Maleficent would wreak havoc on me if you didn't." The threesome cheered. Audrey activated the bridge remote, and the three of them went to go save Mal.

Meanwhile, Anthony Tremaine was waiting in Bargain Castle(apparently what Maleficent's house is really called) for Ben to come, along with Maleficent herself. But what the Tremaine boy didn't know was that once Ben kissed Mal, Maleficent was going to stab Ben with the dagger in her cape and kill him, forcing Mal to marry once more.

And sure enough, when Ben, Audrey, and Gil arrived at Bargain Castle, Maleficent led Ben to where Mal was asleep on her bed, and as soon as Ben kissed Mal, hard, Maleficent stabbed Ben in the chest with the dagger. Ben collapsed to the floor in a heap. Suddenly, Mal's eyes fluttered open. "Ben? Where are you?" she asked, sitting up. But then she saw the bloodied dagger in her mother's hand and Ben, unmoved, lying on the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOO! BEN! BEN! WAKE UP!" she screamed. She looked at her mother and pointed a shaking finger at her. "What have you DONE?" Mal shrieked. Maleficent frowned. This wasn't exactly the reaction she was looking for. She glanced at Mal with a pitying look. Mal was bawling on the floor.

Ben's eyes opened at slits. "Mal…" he said, weakly. "Ben! Ben, you're alive! Oh, please tell me that you'll be okay!" she exclaimed. But then Maleficent stabbed Ben again in the chest. Ben smiled at her weakly, "Mal. I'll always love you. But my time is up." he said, closing his eyes again. "No. NO! DON'T LEAVE ME, BEN! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Mal screamed. She looked at her mother with a furious look. She yelled a battle cry, and started to wrestle her mother for the bloodied knife. But then, somehow, when the two were fighting, the knife ends up being stabbed in defense. Mal stared in horror at the knife in her chest. "No." Maleficent whispered. Tears came to Mal's eyes. "WHAT HAVE I DONE!" Maleficent screamed. She dropped down to the floor and started wailing.

Anthony rolled his eyes. He crouched over by Mal and pulled out the knife. But he stared in horror as Mal's eyes fluttered shut, and her pulse slowly faded. "No. No, no, no, no, NO!" Anthony said. He pointed a shaking finger at Maleficent. "WHY WOULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?" he yelled. Maleficent had a blank expression on her face. She was still mourning over Mal's death. "You're a mad woman. You're crazy! You belong in a mental hospital!" he exclaimed. She said nothing. "But I think I know a better way to resolve this. Why don't you join your daughter in the afterlife?" he asked, an evil grin on his face as he picked up the bloodied knife.

She stared at him with a relieved look. "It would bring me true joy to live happily with my daughter in the afterlife." she said softly. Anthony stared in surprise. Maleficent saw his look. "I wasn't always a villain, you know. None of us were, until we were hurt by someone or something that made us want to do something bad against whoever had hurt us. And then we were brought to this island, because the people that hurt us had won." she said. Anthony was still surprised. "Who...who were you hurt by?" he asked her. Maleficent gave him a small smile. "Would you like to know?" she asked. Anthony nodded. "King Stefan. When he was 12, and before he even married his wife, he came to visit me in the moors, and we fell in love. But then he cut off my wings and gave them to the king for his daughter's hand, and so I felt immediate hatred for that man, because my wings were the one possession that I loved." she said. Anthony put down the knife. "So you're telling me, that every single villain on the isle has been hurt at some point, and that's why they're villains now?" he asked. "Yes." Maleficent replied. He dropped the knife. It cluttered to the floor. "I understand. I truly do, I understand now." he said.

There was silence for a little bit. "I should probably call Fairy Godmother for a funeral." Maleficent said. Screeching as loud as she could, she said, "THERE'S BEEN A MISTAKE! WE NEED A DOUBLE FUNERAL, IMMEDIATELY!" Fairy Godmother poofed into Maleficent's home not long after Maleficent called. "Oh, my!" she exclaimed, seeing Mal and Ben's dead bodies on the floor. "Who did this?" she asked. Maleficent hung her head. "I did. Ben's death was kind of on purpose, but Mal's death was an accident. I was furious with the fact that Ben was Mal's true love, and so in response I stabbed him, twice, but then when Mal wrestled me for the knife, in defense, I accidentally stabbed her. But the fact that their love was very true, I think that they should be buried together." Maleficent said. Fairy Godmother nodded her head in understanding. "I agree. And you will not be punished for your actions, Maleficent." She paused for a moment, then said, "You told him of your past, didn't you?" she said. Maleficent nodded. "He needed to know at some point."she said.

The next day, Auradon and the Isle were reunited as one country. Because of the death of two beloved teens, the two islands joined as one to mourn over their deaths. All of the villain parents became good once more when they found out of Maleficent's confession of her revenged past to Anthony. The villain kids eventually became good with the help of Fairy Godmother's Goodness 101 classes. But the fact that Mal was dead as well as Ben, that didn't exactly bring up anyone's spirits.

At the funeral, the last words said in mourning of Mal and Ben's death were made by Yen Sid. "Think of Mal and Ben as Juliet and Romeo. They were truly in love with each other, no matter what that connection was. For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

This is not the end of the chapter!

I'm sure you're all wondering-what happened to Becky and Eddie? Well, Audrey still searched all over for those two. But what she didn't know was that King Beast and Queen Belle took them to the castle for a tea party. But, didn't Audrey check the castle for Becky and Eddie? Well, the royal family and Eddie came out right after Audrey had checked the grounds of the castle. You see, Audrey had checked her watch and noticed that she was late to meet Gil on the Isle when she was looking for Becky and Eddy on the castle grounds of King Beast and Queen Belle's castle. SO she had to rush all the way to the bridge between the Isle and Auradon, because she knew that, if she was even the tiniest bit late to meet Gil, he would start to freak out, and worry about her. At least, the two 3 year olds are now safe.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry that this is the second-to last chapter of the story. Next chapter/last chapter will be the epilogue. Review if you have suggestions or comments!**


	12. Epilogue

**Here is the last chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

13 years later after Ben and Mal's deaths, it is the day that Becky becomes Queen of Auradon.

Everyone gets ready for her coronation: Her parents, Ben's friends, Mal's friends, her friends, the maids and servants from her castle, pretty much the entire kingdom. First off, there's Jane, daughter of the Fairy Godmother, who is the one that sets everything up for the coronation and plans all the events leading up to the coronation. Like, for example, what Becky and Eddie's carriage is going to look like. Or the events being shown on television that happened before the coronation, like when Eddie gave Becky his ring, and when Eddie asked Becky to be his girlfriend. Second, there's Lonnie, daughter of Mulan, Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil, Jay, and Audrey, who are the decorating committee. They follow the color scheme that Becky tells Jane is appropriate for the ceremony. Uma, daughter of Ursula, is in charge of making the cake for the afterparty of the ceremony. Chad, son of King Charming, is in charge of making sure that no villain kids make any rogue mistakes, like trying to steal the wand and turning evil. And in case any villains DO go rogue, they have the volunteered bodyguards for Becky. Harry, son of Captain Hook, Eddie, son of Ariel and Eric, Anthony Tremaine, Jay, and Chad himself.

Soon came the day of the coronation. That morning, Evie, daughter of the (once)evil queen, fitted Becky into her dress, helping her with the zipper and everything. The dress was, of course, blue, but it also had golden-yellow outlines, a golden-yellow neckline, and a golden-yellow beaded waistline. Becky gasped at how amazing it looked. She told Evie that she'd rather just have her hair down instead of in some kind of updo.

When Becky got out to the carriages, she immediately spotted Eddie at their carriage. As he patiently waited, his attention was on the carriage. Would it be safe? Is it okay for them to ride alone? What about- "Eddie!" Becky exclaimed as she walked over to where he was. His eyes quickly darted over to Becky, and they widened in amazement. When she finally reached him, he said, "You look amazing." Becky smiled. "Thanks. You look amazing too." she said, in a teasing way. Eddie smiled. "What I meant was, you look breathtaking. I was in shock the entire time you walked over here." He reached out and grasped Becky's hands, looking dreamily into her eyes. "Oh, Eddie. You didn't have to say that." she replied, staring right into his eyes. "Becky, I've known you since we were three years old, and we've been best friends ever since. We're even more than best friends now." he said. "And when I saw you coming outside and walking down here in that dress, I thought, wow, you're beautiful. And just know that-" At that very moment, Becky reached up and kissed Eddie. "You know, every time you ramble on about how much you loved seeing me come over here, it only makes me love you more." she said. Eddie smiled. "Really? Cause I feel the same way about you." he said. "You do? Oh shoot, we're going to be late for the coronation if we don't get in right now!" Becky exclaimed. The two of them scrambled into the carriage and the carriage took off at top speed, rushing to get to the coronation. Their vehicle slowed down once they got closer to the crowd of civilians wanting to see her and Eddie as they walked up to the podium where the ceremony took place.

Becky walked the long way all the way to the podium where Fairy Godmother and Jane were standing. Becky's parents were on the other side of them. The wand in Jane's hand, at ready to crown Becky as queen of Auradon. "Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of Auradon fairly, and as one justified union?" Jane asked. Becky nodded. "Yes." she said. "Then I hereby grant myself the power to crown you as the new Queen of Auradon! Congratulations!" Jane said. Queen Belle placed the queen's crown on Becky's head, and everyone cheered. Eddie stepped up and gave Becky a kiss. She hugged him, grinning.

"Want to go to that fancy restaurant later? I'll pay." Eddie whispered. "Yeah. Sounds like a nice break from the paparazzi and the citizens' screams." Becky replied. The two of them laughed as they walked to the afterparty.

The night was filled with dancing, laughing, chatting, and eating cake. Everyone had fun, and this coronation was a night to remember.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed my story. Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments, please review or PM.**


	13. THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE

**First of all, THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

 **Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I finished this story. I just wanted to let you know that I've started to write a new story called "Disney Planet". It's something I've been working on for awhile now and I thought some of you might be interested in reading it. Here is the description for the story, I think it may be easier to read on here instead of having to get out and read the other story right away.**

Once again, Maleficent is causing destruction on the people of Auradon. Twelve teenagers from around the US are chosen by Fairy Godmother and the other Disney Characters to help defeat Maleficent and send her back to the Isle. Will the twelve teens be able to find the clues in time to help them defeat the most felonious villain once and for all?

 **The genres for this story are mostly mystery and adventure, but also may include a little Bal and other love. It also includes trust, teamwork, and more.**

 **This is my first story that I haven't made that hasn't been for school.**

 **If the description to Disney Planet appeals to you at all, I recommend this new story. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Thanks so much,**

 **Pianotbonemaster**


End file.
